


My Second Date

by yonieminnie



Series: Music Box [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sequel, markhyuck, slight fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Donghyuck tried so hard to make Mark fall in love with him again.





	My Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm back at writing Markhyuck fics again!
> 
> This is actually the sequel of Music Box which contains f(SHINee)'s songs Shadow and Orgel.
> 
> This time, it's Red Velvet's turn.
> 
> Hope you all have fun with this!
> 
>  
> 
> This is also written in AFF.

 

Donghyuck, or better known by Mark as Haechan was waiting for the Canadian teenager to be back from bathroom break. The class will start in five minutes and he's too worried that Mark will be late since the next teacher is such a terror to everyone.

Once he finally had enough waiting, he stood up from his seat and walked to the door, only to find out that Mark is actually about to go inside the room.

"What took you so long? Mr. Kim would have come now and you'll be locked outside." Donghyuck didn't intend to scold Mark but he's just too worried for him. Mark wanted to laugh but he chose not to. He knew that _Haechan_ will nag again if he did.

 

 

Ever since Donghyuck represents himself to Mark as Haechan, he tried his best to make him remember the _love_ that Mark had for him... without magic, without love potion and most especially without that _music box_. Mark felt weirded out at first as to why Haechan is so overprotective, possessive and clingy to him but later on, understood that he was just trying to be a good friend. He can't remember anything about Haechan being _Donghyuck_. But he can feel something and that's the reason why he stayed close to him., allowed him to be like that. Donghyuck didn't dare to ask him about the past. It's too risky that Mark would get hysterical if he remembered what he did before.

 

 

"Calm down. I'm here now, okay? Lets just sit and read the book. Mr. Kim might ask us some questions later." Donghyuck let out a loud sigh and followed the older. He opened his textbook and took a glance at Mark who's trying to be serious in reading.

"Mark?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can we go out tomorrow?" Mark looked at Haechan and stared at him for awhile before answering his question with a smile.

"Why not?" _This is the chance, Donghyuck._ He said to himself and smiled back to Mark.

 

 

 

 

 

Mark is standing in front of Haechan's s house when his phone vibrated. He unlocked his phone and saw a message from Haechan. This is the first time he had been to Haechan's house and it really looked so huge. He can't deny that Haechan is quite wealthy but this isn't new for him.

 

**Fr: Haechans**

**Idiot. Come inside. It's cold out there.**

 

Mark chuckled at the message and pressed the door bell. After a few seconds, Mrs. Lee appeared and welcomed Mark inside the house. He was never been there before but he feels familiar with it. The ambiance, the environment.. everything. Mark wanted to ask Mrs. Lee about it but the woman disappeared to call Haechan upstairs.

His eyes roamed around the living room and spotted a small picture frame beside the television. He squinted his eyes to look properly and was shocked to see his picture with Haechan in it. What's worse is that he can't remember when he took that one... the one that he's kissing Haechan's cheek.

He stood up to look closer but was stopped by Haechan who just went down from the stairs.

"Sorry, I just can't find my scarf. Lets go?" He grabbed Mark's hand and pulled him out of the house.

 

 

 

 

 

"Where are we going?" Mark asked. They were riding a taxi going to somewhere that Mark doesn't even know. Right now, he just trust Haechan and he hopes that he the trust is worthy.

"It's a surprise. Just wait for a bit." Haechan told him and closed his eyes to take a nap. Mark looked at him and his mind goes back to the picture frame that he saw earlier. _Something is not right..._ Mark thought and he closed his eyes shut to stop overthinking again.

 

 

 

 

"We're here." Haechan announced and Mark opened his eyes to see that they're actually at the entrance of a beach. He looked at his watch and realized that it took four hours for them to arrive here which means it's too far away from home.

"Where exactly are we?" Mark asked and Haechan grabbed his hands so that he can go out of the car now. "We're in Busan."

"BUSAN!?"

"Don't overreact Mark. We're here to have fun." Haechan paid the taxi driver and walked to the reception. Mark didn't have a choice but to follow him instead.

"I'm here for my reservation under the name Lee Donghyuck." The receptionist scanned his reservation book and gave two keys to Donghyuck. "Thank you." Donghyuck said and faced Mark who's still waiting for answers.

"I rented two rooms. This one is yours." Mark took the key and followed Haechan to the elevator.

 

 

 

 

"Why are we here?" Mark asked for the third time but Haechan didn't say anything. Instead, he offered Mark a juice to shut him up. This time, Mark refused to take it and was waiting for an answer. Haechan sighed and placed the glass on the table then looked at Mark, not daring to break the eye contact.

"I... actually want.. to have a date with you.." Haechan broke the eye contact and bowed his head down as embarassment is eating him up. Mark blinked a few times before the words sink in his mind. He blushed when he finally realized it and bit his lip just to control his feels. Donghyuck felt two hands cupping his cheeks and his eyes went back to where it belongs.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I wanted to do this too, anyways." Haechan's expression softens as he felt Mark's thumbs caress his cheeks. He removed one of his hands and intertwined it with his.

"Lets have a proper date." Haechan offered and Mark nodded in agreement. "Lets meet at seven. Deal?"

"Deal."

 

 

 

 

 

Mark actually didn't brought any clothes with him. He just then decided to wear what he's wearing right now until he heard a knock coming from the door. He quickly opened it and saw the hotel crew holding two sets of clothes in a hanger.

"Mr. Lee wanted to give you this." The hotel crew said and Mark took it from him. He thanked the crew and closed the door with two sets of clothes in his hands

He then saw a note inside and opened it.

 

**Pick between the two. I'll be waiting for you downstairs.**

 

Mark smiled and picked the one on his right hand. He quickly changed inside the bathroom and groomed himself a little bit. He never felt nervous like this before. Maybe because he's going to have a date with his crush?

Mark knew that he was attracted to Haechan when the latter introduced himself to him. He has those _feelings_ to the boy that he still cannot understand. For five months of actually knowing him, he knew that he's starting to develop the feelings that he felt. He denied it so many times but his heart can't lie. He knew what those feelings are. 

This what made him scared. He knew that there's something fishy about Haechan that he wanted to know. But despite of having those suspicions, he can't stop his heart to beats fast for the boy. 

Mark finally fixed the collar of his shirt and decided to go out and meet Haechan. He easily spotted the boy, who's sitting on the fancy table for two. 

"What took you so long?" Haechan asked as he sipped his juice. Mark took a seat in front of him and he observed that Haechan looked so enchanting with his black shirt and newly dyed semi blonde hair. 

"Why did you dye our hair?" 

"Is it ugly?"

"No... it's attractive. It.. suits you.." Mark felt himself heat up with the words he spat and drank some water to hide. Haechan turned red at the compliment and took his juice to take a sip too.... probably to hide too.

The two didn't speak right after the compliment. They just stared at each other and observed each other's facial features. This might be awkward to both of them but they are still thinking of steps on how to work this date out until the food came and they started to dig in. 

Mark is the first one who broke the silence. Donghyuck looked up as he heard his name being called by the latter. 

"Haechan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you... by chance.. I mean.. have we met before?" Donghyuck almost dropped the utensils after he heard those words coming out from him. Mark looked at Haechan's scared expression and he already knew what the answer is. 

"I just saw a picture of us inside your house... You're.. I mean.. I'm kissing you on the cheek and I seriously can't remember that." Mark continued and Donghyuck placed the utensils down. He held his hands closed and looked at Mark in the eyes. 

"You need to know something, Mark." Haechan said and Mark just nodded his head. "Lets go to my room after this." 

 

 

 

 

 

"I hope you don't freak out or get hysterical once I told you about this. Promise me Mark, you won't leave me." Haechan said as he pulled Mark inside his room. He told Mark to sit on the bed as he picked up the music box inside his bag. He showed it to Mark and the latter didn't hesitate to open it. The melody of the song started and the beautiful figure inside started to dance. 

"I helped an old woman before. In exchange, she gave me two music boxes. She told me that I need to wish and play it at 12 midnight to make my wish come true. Then, I have to give the other one to the person I love so that the wish will take effect on him too. I wished that everyone would stop laughing at me, judge me and become attractive. I also wished that you'll fall in love with me the same way I felt for you. The wishes came true. We became a couple and we had fun so much together until you became possessive and obsessed. I just realized that I'm obsessed for you and that you also love me before the wish happens. That made you the scariest person in the campus for being so overprotective to me. I had enough and I decided to destroy the music box you have in your locker. My hair only changed since I didn't destroyed this music box but your memories with me were erased. I'm sorry Mark. I should have known." Haechan confessed and can't stop himself from crying. 

Mark closed the music box and kneeled in front of Haechan to hush him up. Now he finally knew the truth, Mark's curious heart and mind was finally cleared up. He now knew why he has those feelings for him.. He was actually in love with him and it didn't change at all. He can still feel it and glad that feelings cannot be erased like memories, though. 

"It's okay. Everything's over now, right? Lets just start all over again, shall we?" Mark brushed his cheeks to wipe away the tears. Haechan smiled and nodded.

"I just want you to remember the Donghyuck that you loved." 

"Haechan... I don't need to remember those when I can make a new one. Right?" Mark held his hands and kissed the back of it. 

"Want to go out with me?" Mark asked and pulled Haechan's arm to go out of the room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were sitting on the beach sand as they were looking for the stars. Haechan's head was on Mark's shoulder which is so broad that he can sleep on it anytime. 

"I miss you, Mark hyung." Mark looked on his side to see the beautiful side profile of Haechan. He reached out his hair to brush it away from his face, only to make Haechan looked more attractive. 

"We just had our first date earlier and now you missed me on our second date?" Haechan removed his head from Mark's shoulder and looked at him in disbelief. "We dated for thirty five times, Mark. This is the thirty sixth. This is not our second date." Donghyuck pouted and Mark couldn't help but to laugh at his cuteness.

"Well, I told you before, lets start over again, right? Also, we can start new memories. We don't need to go back to the past so this is our official second date." Mark smiled and leaned a bit closer to Haechan. 

Slowly approaching his lips, Haechan put a finger on his lips to stop him. "For a second date, isn't it too fast to kiss me now?" Mark blinked at him and smirked. 

"We're actually too late for the _first_ kiss. Every couple did it during their first date, though." With that, Mark finally had his _first_ kiss with _Haechan_.

 

 

 

_The wait is all worth it._ Donghyuck thought and pulled Mark's neck to kiss him deeper.

 

 

"I love you, Mark." He said in between the kisses.

 

 

"I love you, too... Donghyuck."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually Markhyuck and Yutae deprived these days that I can't update my fics. I hope some Yutae shippers starts to write again cause I'm dying from thirst. 
> 
> Anyways, you can find me on Twitter: @prostaet (the ultimate shameless u/n) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
